comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/My All-New Reality, going back to the olden days of Marvel Crossroads
Back in the beginning of Comic Crossroads (then named Marvel Crossroads), I was pretty invested in my realities and I would make blogs to showcase my upcoming characters and plots for that reality. This is what I hope to return to with my all new world Earth-9! So take a look, and I'd love to get some feedback! This universe doesn't mean I'll be on here 24/7 working like there's no tomorrow like I did in the past, but it serves as a rock to keep me dedicated to one thing in particular and in turn, keep me dedicated to the Crossroads. Avengers Prime Roster The Avengers are a force of heroes dedicated to defending the Avengers at all costs. Their roster has been altered many times, but the heroes currently serving in the line of duty include: Captain America (Earth-9).jpg|Captain America Iron Man (Earth-9).jpg|Iron Man Thor (Earth-9).jpg|Thor Hulk (Earth-9).jpg|Hulk Black Widow (Earth-9).jpg|Black Widow Hawkeye (Earth-9).jpg|Hawkeye Black Panther (Earth-9).jpg|Black Panther Captain Marvel (Earth-9).jpg|Captain Marvel Spider-Woman (Earth-9).jpg|Spider-Woman Wolverine (Earth-9).jpg|Wolverine Spider-Man (Earth-9).jpg|Spider-Man (trainee) Founding Avengers The Avengers were originally founded to prevent Thor's brother, Loki, from using the Hulk to destroy New York. Iron Man's first armor (Earth-9).jpg|Iron Man Giant-Man (Earth-9).jpg|Giant-Man Wasp (Earth-9).jpg|Wasp Thor Original Appearance (Earth-9).jpg|Thor Hawkeye (Earth-9).jpg|Hawkeye Hulk (Earth-9).jpg|Hulk Other Images Tony Stark (Earth-9).jpg|Tony Stark Iron Man's Wolverine Armor (Earth-9).jpg|Iron Man's Wolverine Armor, specifically designed to fend off Sentinels with mutant DNA and is made of Liquid Vibranium which allows the armor to simulate a healing factor Captain America WW2 (Earth-9).jpg|Captain America in WW2 Thor Asgardian Armor (Earth-9).jpg|Thor's Asgardian Armor Bruce Banner (Earth-9).png|Bruce Banner Carol as Ms. Marvel (Earth-9).jpg|Carol as Ms. Marvel Spider-Man Original Costume (Earth-9).jpg|Spider-Man's First Costume Symbiote Spider-Man (Earth-9).png|Spider-Man possessed by the Venom symbiote Spider-Carnage (Earth-9).jpg|Spider-Man possessed by the Carnage symbiote X-Men Prime Roster The X-Men are a team of mutants dedicated to fighting for mutant equality. After their leader, Professor X, was murdered and the school shut down Wolverine reformed the X-Men to keep the fight going. Cyclops (Earth-9).jpg|Cyclops Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Phoenix Wolverine (Earth-9).jpg|Wolverine Beast (Earth-9).jpg|Beast Storm (Earth-9).png|Storm Nightcrawler (Earth-9).jpg|Nightcrawler Iceman (Earth-9).png|Iceman Colossus (Earth-9).jpg|Colossus Silhouette (Earth-9).jpg|Silhouette Morph (Earth-9).jpg|Morph Mimic (Earth-9).jpg|Mimic Founding X-Men Professor Xavier originally chose five young mutants to be his X-Men. Professor X (Earth-9).jpg|Professor X Cyclops (Earth-9).jpg|Cyclops Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Marvel Girl Beast (Earth-9).jpg|Beast Storm (Earth-9).png|Storm Angel (Earth-9).jpg|Angel Other Images Colossus Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Colossus after becoming the Host to the Phoenix Force so that it would not consume Jean Kitty Phasing (Earth-9).jpg|Kitty using her phasing powers Fantastic Four Prime Roster Mister Fantastic (Earth-9).png|Mister Fantastic Invisible Woman (Earth-9).jpg|Invisible Woman Human Torch (Earth-9).png|Human Torch Thing (Earth-9).jpg|Thing Other Important Characters Franklin Richards Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Franklin Richards Val Richards (Earth-9).png|Valeria Richards H.E.R.B.I.E. (Earth-9).jpg|H.E.R.B.I.E. Other Images FF Original Costumes (Earth-9).jpg|The Fantastic Four's original costumes Human Torch Flame Off (Earth-9).jpg|Human Torch Flamed Off Franklin Richards (Earth-9).png|Franklin Richards as a child Guardians of the Galaxy Prime Roster Star-Lord (Earth-9).jpg|Star-Lord Gamora (Earth-9).jpg|Gamora Drax (Earth-9).png|Drax the Destroyer Rocket Raccoon (Earth-9).jpg|Rocket Raccoon Groot (Earth-9).png|Groot Adam Warlock (Earth-9).jpg|Adam Warlock Quasar (Earth-9).jpg|Quasar Nova (Earth-9).jpg|Nova Angela (Earth-9).jpg|Angela Founding Guardians Original Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-9).jpg|The original Guardians were the group of outlaws that raised Peter Quill; Major Victory, Yondu, Martinex, Starhawk, and Charlie-27 Thunderbolts Prime Roster Red Hulk (Earth-9).jpg|Red Hulk Agent Venom (Earth-9).png|Agent Venom Deadpool (Earth-9).jpg|Deadpool Elektra (Earth-9).jpg|Elektra Punisher (Earth-9).jpg|Punisher Leader (Earth-9).jpg|Leader Ghost Rider (Earth-9).jpg|Ghost Rider Other Images General Ross (Earth-9).jpg|General Ross X-Factor Prime Roster Havok (Earth-9).jpg|Havok Polaris (Earth-9).jpg|Polaris Gambit (Earth-9).jpg|Gambit Quicksilver (Earth-9).jpg|Quicksilver Multiple Man (Earth-9).jpg|Multiple Man Psylocke (Earth-9).jpg|Psylocke Other Images Quicksilver Brotherhood (Earth-9).jpg|Quicksilver's Brotherhood Uniform that he also wore during his time as an Avenger. S.H.I.E.L.D. Important Agents Nick Fury (Earth-9).jpg|Nick Fury Maria Hill (Earth-9).jpg|Maria Hill Phil Coulson (Earth-9).jpg|Phil Coulson Melinda May (Earth-9).jpg|Melinda May Fitz (Earth-9).jpg|Leo Fitz Simmons (Earth-9).jpg|Jemma Simmons Skye (Earth-9).jpg|Skye Newark Antoinne Triplett (Earth-9).png|Antoinne Triplett Other Heroes Daredevil (Earth-9).jpg|Daredevil Metamorph (Earth-9).jpg|Metamorph Bishop (Earth-9).jpg|Bishop Cable (Earth-9).jpg|Cable Winter Soldier (Earth-9).jpg|Winter Soldier James Barnes as Captain America (Earth-9).jpg|Winter Soldier as Captain America Silver Surfer (Earth-9).jpg|Silver Surfer Falcon (Earth-9).jpg|Falcon Black Cat (Earth-9).jpg|Black Cat Ronin (Earth-9).jpg|Ronin Blade (Earth-9).jpg|Blade Black Bolt (Earth-9).jpg|Black Bolt Iron Fist (Earth-9).jpg|Iron Fist Luke Cage (Earth-9).jpg|Luke Cage Doctor Strange (Earth-9).jpg|Doctor Strange Moon Knight (Earth-9).jpg|Moon Knight She-Hulk (Earth-9).png|She-Hulk Scarlet Spider (Earth-9).jpg|Scarlet Spider Sinister Six Prime Roster The Sinister Six were formed to kill their one enemy: Spider-Man. To this date they have been extremely unsuccessful in their goal. Doctor Octopus (Earth-9).jpg|Doctor Octopus Lizard (Earth-9).jpg|Lizard Electro (Earth-9).png|Electro Sandman (Earth-9).jpg|Sandman Mysterio (Earth-9).jpg|Mysterio Rhino (Earth-9).jpg|Rhino Founding Sinister Six Doctor Octopus Original Appearance (Earth-9).jpg|Doctor Octopus Kraven (Earth-9).png|Kraven Vulture (Earth-9).jpg|Vulture Electro (Earth-9).png|Electro Sandman (Earth-9).jpg|Sandman Chameleon (Earth-9).jpg|Chameleon Superior Six When Doctor Octopus temporarily took over Spider-Man's mind, he recruited five of Spider-Man's greatest enemies to become the "Superior Six" to help him fight crime. Superior Spider-Man (Earth-9).jpg|Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) Vulture (Earth-9).jpg|Vulture Electro (Earth-9).png|Electro Sandman (Earth-9).jpg|Sandman Mysterion (Earth-9).jpg|Mysterion Scorpion (Earth-9).jpg|Scorpion Masters of Evil Prime Roster The Masters of Evil were originally founded to serve as pawns for Loki, but after he was defeated the team continued to reform under one purpose: the Destruction of the Avengers. Baron Zemo (Earth-9).jpg|Baron Zemo Arnim Zola (Earth-9).jpg|Arnim Zola M.O.D.O.K. (Earth-9).png|M.O.D.O.K. Crimson Dynamo II (Earth-9).png|Crimson Dynamo Abomination (Earth-9).jpg|Abomination Moonstone (Earth-9).jpg|Moonstone Trickshot (Earth-9).jpg|Trickshot Whiplash (Earth-9).jpg|Whiplash Blizzard (Earth-9).jpg|Blizzard Daken (Earth-9).jpg|Daken Founding Masters These Masters of Evil were manipulated behind the scenes by the Enchantress to secretly free Loki. After their disbandment Enchantress and Executioner hunted and killed many of the other original members. Baron Zemo (Earth-9).jpg|Baron Zemo Arnim Zola (Earth-9).jpg|Arnim Zola Enchantress (Earth-9).jpg|Enchantress Executioner (Earth-9).png|Executioner Crimson Dynamo (Earth-9).jpg|Crimson Dynamo Abomination (Earth-9).jpg|Abomination Living Laser (Earth-9).jpg|Living Laser Grey Gargoyle (Earth-9).jpg|Grey Gargoyle Wonder Man (Earth-9).jpg|Wonder Man Titania (Earth-9).jpg|Titania Absorbing Man (Earth-9).jpg|Absorbing Man Brotherhood of Mutants Prime Roster The Brotherhood of Mutants are a group of mutants led by Magneto fighting for their rightful place in the world as the next step in evolution. They also defend the borders of the mutant island known as Genosha. Magneto (Earth-9).jpg|Magneto Mystique (Earth-9).jpg|Mystique Sabretooth (Earth-9).jpg|Sabretooth Avalanche (Earth-9).jpg|Avalanche Pyro (Earth-9).jpg|Pyro Toad (Earth-9).jpg|Toad Domino (Earth-9).jpg|Domino Rogue (Earth-9).png|Rogue Blob (Earth-9).jpg|Blob Blink (Earth-9).jpg|Blink Sauron (Earth-9).jpg|Sauron Founding Mutants Magneto (Earth-9).jpg|Magneto Quicksilver Brotherhood (Earth-9).jpg|Quicksilver Scarlet Witch (Earth-9).jpg|Scarlet Witch Sabretooth (Earth-9).jpg|Sabretooth Mastermind (Earth-9).png|Mastermind Other Images Blink Apocalypse Camps (Earth-9).png|Blink training in Mister Sinister's Apocalypse Camps at a young age Nico Lehnsherr (Earth-9).jpg|Nico Lehnsherr, son of Magneto and Mystique. Hellfire Club Prime Roster Sebastian Shaw (Earth-9).jpg|Sebastian Shaw Emma Frost (Earth-9).png|Emma Frost Azazel (Earth-9).jpg|Azazel Sunspot (Earth-9).jpg|Sunspot Union Jack (Earth-9).jpg|Union Jack Selene (Earth-9).jpg|Selene Tempest (Earth-9).jpg|Tempest Quentin Quire (Earth-9).jpg|Quentin Quire Frightful Four Prime Roster Wizard (Earth-9).jpg|Wizard Thundra (Earth-9).png|Thundra Klaw (Earth-9).jpg|Klaw Dragonman (Earth-9).png|Dragonman Founding Four Wizard (Earth-9).jpg|Wizard Klaw (Earth-9).jpg|Klaw Trapster (Earth-9).jpg|Trapster Hydro Man (Earth-9).png|Hydro Man Other Images Klaw using his powers (Earth-9).jpg|Klaw using his powers Hydra Important Agents Red Skull (Earth-9).jpg|Red Skull Baron Strucker (Earth-9).jpg|Baron von Strucker Viper (Earth-9).jpg|Viper Grim Reaper (Earth-9).jpg|Grim Reaper Alexander Pierce (Earth-9).png|Alexander Pierce John Garrett (Earth-9).jpg|John Garrett Grant Ward (Earth-9).jpg|Grant Ward Jasper Sitwell (Earth-9).jpg|Jasper Sitwell Crossbones (Earth-9).jpg|Crossbones Deathlok (Earth-9).jpg|Deathlok Army of Eternal Important Members Thanos (Earth-9).jpg|Thanos Ronan (Earth-9).jpg|Ronan the Accuser Gallowglass (Earth-9).jpg|Gallowglass Korath (Earth-9).jpg|Korath the Pursuer Nebula (Earth-9).jpg|Nebula The Collector (Earth-9).jpg|The Collector Grandmaster (Earth-9).png|Grandmaster The Other (Earth-9).jpg|The Other Chitauri Soldier (Earth-9).png|Chitauri Weapon X/Trask Industries Important Members William Stryker (Earth-9).png|William Stryker Bolivar Trask (Earth-9).jpg|Bolivar Trask Sentinels (Earth-9).jpg|Sentinels Former Agents Wolverine as Weapon X (Earth-9).jpg|Weapon X/Wolverine Deadpool (Earth-9).jpg|Deadpool Sabretooth (Earth-9).jpg|Sabretooth Maverick (Earth-9).jpg|Maverick Lady Deathstrike (Earth-9).jpg|Lady Deathstrike Omega Red (Earth-9).png|Omega Red Wrecking Crew Important Members Wrecker (Earth-9).png|Wrecker Bulldozer (Earth-9).jpg|Bulldozer Thunderball (Earth-9).png|Thunderball Piledriver (Earth-9).jpg|Piledriver Other Villains Titanium Man (Earth-9).jpg|Titanium Man Mandarin (Earth-9).png|Mandarin Aldrich Killian (Earth-9).jpg|Aldrich Killian Batroc (Earth-9).jpg|Batroc Loki (Earth-9).jpg|Loki Surtur (Earth-9).jpg|Surtur Malekith (Earth-9).jpg|Malekith Kurse (Earth-9).jpg|Kurse Zzzax (Earth-9).jpg|Zzzax Vector (Earth-9).png|Vector Vapor (Earth-9).jpg|Vapor X-Ray (Earth-9).jpg|X-Ray Ironclad (Earth-9).png|Ironclad Man-Ape (Earth-9).jpg|Man-Ape Silver Samurai (Earth-9).jpg|Silver Samurai Green Goblin (Earth-9).jpg|Green Goblin Venom (Earth-9).jpg|Venom Anti-Venom (Earth-9).jpg|Eddie Brock as Anti-Venom Carnage (Earth-9).jpg|Carnage Kingpin (Earth-9).jpg|Kingpin Shocker (Earth-9).jpg|Shocker Hobgoblin (Earth-9).png|Hobgoblin Spider-Slayer (Earth-9).jpg|Spider-Slayer Spot (Earth-9).jpg|Spot Apocalypse (Earth-9).jpg|Apocalypse Mister Sinister (Earth-9).jpg|Mister Sinister Doctor Doom (Earth-9).png|Doctor Doom Annihilus (Earth-9).png|Annihilus Attuma (Earth-9).jpg|Attuma Mole Man (Earth-9).jpg|Mole Man Super-Skrull (Earth-9).png|Super-Skrull Ultron (Earth-9).jpg|Ultron Detanator (Earth-9).jpg|Detanator Mephisto (Earth-9).jpg|Mephisto Blackheart (Earth-9).jpg|Blackheart Taskmaster (Earth-9).png|Taskmaster Galactus (Earth-9).jpg|Galactus Terrax (Earth-9).png|Terrax the Tamer Dormammu (Earth-9).jpg|Dormammu Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-9).jpg|Hellstorm Juggernaut (Earth-9).jpg|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror (Earth-9).png|Kang the Conqueror Spider-Man Supporting Characters Harry Osborn (Earth-9).jpg|Harry Osborn Gwen Stacy (Earth-9).jpg|Gwen Stacy Mary Jane Watson (Earth-9).png|Mary Jane Watson Flash Thompson (Earth-9).jpg|Flash Thompson Felicia Hardy (Earth-9).jpg|Black Cat as Felicia Hardy Liz Allan (Earth-9).png|Liz Allan Randy Robertson (Earth-9).jpg|Randy Robertson Sally Avril (Earth-9).png|Sally Avril Kenny Kong (Earth-9).jpg|Kenny Kong Glory Grant (Earth-9).jpg|Glory Grant Aunt May (Earth-9).jpg|Aunt May Uncle Ben (Earth-9).png|Uncle Ben J Jonah Jameson (Earth-9).jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Robbie Robertson (Earth-9).png|Robbie Robertson Betty Brant (Earth-9).png|Betty Brant Norman Osborn (Earth-9).jpg|Norman Osborn Donald Menken (Earth-9).jpg|Donald Menken Curt Connors (Earth-9).jpg|Curt Connors Richard Parker (Earth-9).png|Richard Parker Mary Parker (Earth-9).jpg|Mary Parker Love Interests Gwen Stacy (Earth-9).jpg|Gwen Stacy Mary Jane Watson (Earth-9).png|Mary Jane Watson Black Cat (Earth-9).jpg|Black Cat/Felicia Hardy Liz Allan (Earth-9).png|Liz Allan Sally Avril (Earth-9).png|Sally Avril Betty Brant (Earth-9).png|Betty Brant Other Supporting Characters Avengers Pepper Potts (Earth-9).jpg|Pepper Potts James Rhodes (Earth-9).jpg|James Rhodes War Machine (Earth-9).jpg|James as the War Machine Erik Selvig (Earth-9).jpg|Erik Selvig Jane Foster (Earth-9).jpg|Jane Foster Darcy Lewis (Earth-9).jpg|Darcy Lewis X-Men John Walker (Earth-9).jpg|John Walker, Director of the MPA (Mutant Protection Agency) Moira MacTaggert (Earth-9).jpg|Moira MacTaggert, Agent of the MPA Asgard Odin (Earth-9).png|Odin Frigga (Earth-9).jpg|Frigga Balder (Earth-9).jpg|Balder Hermod (Earth-9).jpg|Hermod Heimdall (Earth-9).jpg|Heimdall Lady Sif (Earth-9).jpg|Lady Sif Volstagg (Earth-9).jpg|Volstagg Hogun (Earth-9).jpg|Hogun Fandral (Earth-9).jpg|Fandral Code Red Team Code Red was a unit formed by S.H.I.E.L.D. not long after the Ultimatum event. They interrogated certain villains in prison in order to know they are reliable to put onto a squad ran by S.H.I.E.L.D. They go on covert missions and hardly anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. knows of their existence. The roster varies depending on the mission but the villains in the unit include: Mysterio (Earth-9).jpg|Mysterio Kraven (Earth-9).png|Kraven the Hunter Trickshot (Earth-9).jpg|Trickshot Whiplash (Earth-9).jpg|Whiplash Crossbones (Earth-9).jpg|Crossbones Piledriver (Earth-9).jpg|Piledriver Man-Ape (Earth-9).jpg|Man-Ape Green Goblin (Earth-9).jpg|Green Goblin Living Laser (Earth-9).jpg|Living Laser Mystique (Earth-9).jpg|Mystique Category:Blog posts